


Little duckling

by noodles_07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Eret is here for a grand totally of three seconds, Gen, How Do I Tag, Little!Dream, Non-Sexual Age Play, but y'know its where people actually look, cg!puffy, hate that tag with a passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: Little!Dream and CG!PuffyI know very little about age regression so please correct me if anything in this fic is inaccurate!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 347





	Little duckling

**Author's Note:**

> literally all I know about this subject is from other fanfics. I wrote this at like two am in the notes app and copy/pasted it to tumblr and now it's here. I need help and/or coffee. enjoy, or don't, I'm not your dad
> 
> (TW for the nickname 'duckling' being used! I know exactly one (1) person with that trigger and this warning is here for you. you know who you are. hi North.)

Puffy blinked down at the man below her. Even though she couldn’t see his expression behind the weird mask, he looked... bashful, scuffing his toes in the earth and swaying gently.

“Can I- help you?” she offered, leaning back slightly. She’d been sitting in a tree writing a letter home, not expecting the admin himself to walk up to her. He just shrugged, fidgeting his fingers together. I am not mentally nor physically equipped to handle this situation.

“Are you... okay?”

He nodded, giving a little bounce on his toes, and Puffy could barely repress a little ‘aww’ at the action. Unlike most people, who’d been on the server much longer, she didn’t fear the powerful man. Niki had warned her about his power, but she always joked that ‘I don’t fear god. If he wants to hurt me he’d better fuckin’ try’

“Okay, well... you can just sit down there, if you want? I’m just writing for now so if you wanna go do something after we can?”

He nodded, bounced again and sat down with his back to the tree, picking up a leaf to tear apart while he waited.

That went.... not horribly?

When she finished her letter- a quick note home, telling her family she was fine and that the server was nice to her- and hopped down, she nearly forgot Dream was sitting below her until he scrambled up to follow.

“I- okay buddy” she mumbled, glancing over her shoulder occasionally to make sure he was behind her as she jogged to the community house.

Once the letter was in the mail, she headed out toward L’Manberg and managed to walk straight into Eret as she was looking over her shoulder.

“Oh, heck, sorry”

They laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Are you taking Dream somewhere or...?”

“I’m not sure, he just kinda showed up and he’s following me? I think I’m a mom now”

Dream stepped protectively in front of her, making both of them jump. Before anyone could say anything, he overbalanced, and with a very dignified splash he landed in the water.

Puffy and Eret both doubled over laughing as he popped back up, mask askew and hoodie soaked as he stuck his tongue out at them.

“Good luck with your parenthood, I’ve gotta run.” Eret said once they could breathe again, jogging off with a little more bounce in their step.

Once they were out of sight Puffy leaned down, holding out both hands to Dream. “Need a hand?”

He took both hands, practically dragging her into the water with him before she managed to drop him onto the wooden dock.

“You okay?”

He still didn’t speak, wrapping his arms around himself and pouting. That’s... not normal. Isn’t he supposed to be the ‘big, scary guy who everyone fears’?

“Well, I bet you’re cold now. How about we go to your house and let you warm up?” she offered, feeling far out of her depth. Dream nodded, stumbling to his feet and leading her toward what she could only assume was his house.

Despite how he loomed over her in height and muscle, he seemed small as he stood in a soaking wet hoodie with his mask pulled askew and lips pinched in a pout- is he trying not to cry?

“Hey, Dreamy, look at me for a second?” she asked softly. He turned to look her at, hugging himself and rocking on his feet. He looks... young.

She stepped forward, gently flicking her thumb under his mask to wipe a tear that she knew would be there.

“Let’s go to Niki’s, okay duckling? We can get you changed and warmed up, and you can eat something. I bet you’re hungry after that run, hm?” she prompted him to answer gently, smiling when he gave a small nod and sniffle. “Alright, lets go buddy.”

I have no idea what I’m doing. God, Niki better be home when we get there.

She wasn’t, because the universe wouldn’t let Puffy have good things. After a moment of flailing and praying for her motherly instincts to kick in, she turned back to him. “How’re you doing, Dream?”

“‘M wittle” he mumbled, the first thing she’d heard him say that day. After a few moments of juggling the words in her brain, it clicked.

“You’re little?” he nodded.

Oh. Fuck.

“Okie! How about we get you changed out of those wet clothes? And I bet Niki wouldn’t mind if we took just a little-“ she pinched her fingers together playfully “-bit of food”

His face lit up mischievously and he nodded. A few moments of digging through Niki’s cabinets later- she’d slept over enough to know Niki’s kitchen by heart- she offered him a few chopped up carrots (that probably would have become carrot bread) and a buttered piece of bread. I’m flying by the seat of my pants here, okay?

“While you eat that, I’m gonna go find some pjs for you, okay?” she waited for him to nod to slip out the door. “Stay right there!”

He obediently sat on the floor, back to the kitchen cupboards as he munched into the carrots, which he’d scattered on top of the bread.

Puffy stood outside for a moment, internally panicking. I don’t know how to be a mother! Who would have clothes that can fit him? I hope Niki logs on soon, she wouldn’t be so out of her depth here. She snapped her fingers victoriously. Phil!

She sprinted to his house, casually breaking in and briefly sweeping for a parenting book before opting to just raid his dresser. She found a knitted green sweater and long sweatpants that would probably fit her new son and running back. Ranboo tried to say hi as she ran through the village square, but she just gave him an apologetic look and kept moving.

She found Dream on the floor, rocking back and forth and shaking gently.

“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong duckling?” she asked, quickly kneeling in front of him.

“‘m alone..” he mumbled, hugging himself. “‘n cold...”

“Well, I’m here now! And I got you some nice cozies to change into, okay? Then I can tuck you into bed and I’ll stay right here for when you wake up.”

Dream nodded, tugging off his mask with one hand and using the other to make grabby hands at her. She mentally flailed for a moment before leaning in and letting him wrap her into a hug.

“You’re getting snot on my shoulder” she whispered conspiratorially after a moment, making him giggle.

She helped him change- which was definitely not remotely awkward, that you very much- and walked him to Niki’s bed, which she (hopefully) wouldn’t mind Puffy borrowing.

Once he was sitting under the covers, he crossed his arms and curled in on himself a little bit.

“What’s wrong, duckling?” she murmured.

“‘wan a stuffie” he whispered. Once she decoded his slurred words, she grinned.

“You’re in luck then, Dreamy” she vanished into Niki’s closet for a moment, trying to guess which stuffie Niki would mind her borrowing the least and deciding on a large creeper. Dream’s face lit up when she stepped back into his vision, and he quickly made grabby hands at her for it. As soon as it was in his hands, he slipped down and curled up under the covers, mumbling a soft “g’night pffy” and he was out like a light before she could blink.

Her communicator chirped in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see [Ph1lza has joined the game]

[CaptainPuffy: You couldn’t have logged on five minutes sooner?!?] [Ph1lza: uh oh] [Ph1lza: what did I miss?] [CaptainPuffy: get your stripy green ass to Niki’s house]

She crashed on Niki’s couch to wait, fully prepared to drill Phil for parenting tips once he got there. Sometime along the way she had decided Dream was her son now, and you could pry him out of her cold dead hands.

When Phil finally arrived and she explained what had happened, he just nodded. “Yea, he does that sometimes. Good work taking care of him, mate”

She was about to scream at him before remember Dream was still asleep and opted to smack him (gently) on the back of his head instead, which only served to make him wheeze out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> .... exactly one person on tumblr was looking for more fics with dream and puffy so I pulled this out of my drafts folder with no editing please be nice to me this is not the peak of my writing ability
> 
> For context to the end: Phil is normally Dream's CG, but since he was offline Dream just kinda wandered until he found An AdultTM and Puffy's response was 'guess I'm a mom now'
> 
> Also tumblr eats my ability to do italics but I don't have the braincells to fix it so this is what you get lol
> 
> Gonna stop being self depricating in the notes now, remember that you're very poggers and I hope you're having a wonderful day!


End file.
